Sleepless Nights
by FantasMic
Summary: Lo que más deseo es estar junto a ti. Pero lo que desee y la realidad son cosas muy diferentes.. [Slash] [SBxJP]
1. Night 1

**Sleepless Nights  
**_Night 1: The Moon Shines _

Una hermosa luna brillaba esa noche.

Densos nubarrones ocultaban las estrellas de la vista de los mortales, teniendo como única luz natural la luz blanquecina del astro de la noche. Las sombras se alargaban como producto de la posición de la luna, haciendo ver al lugar algo más tenebroso. Y en si ya lo era.

En una de las siete casonas que se sitiaban a lo largo de la callejuela, murmullos silenciosos brotaban a través de la pesada puerta de caoba oscura elegantemente tallada, con un postigo de oro blanco que simulaba ser un cuervo preparándose para el vuelo.

En aquel lugar se respiraba elegancia, una fría elegancia que cortaba la respiración, ya que casi nadie se encontraba a la altura de aquel lugar donde solo habitan las familias mas antiguas de la comunidad mágica.

Los habitantes de aquel lugar estaba orgullosos, (y en cierta forma _aliviados)_ de poder decir que ninguna Sangre Impura había pisado aquellos lugares. El Valle de Walpurgis estaba estrictamente reservado para los _pureblood _única y exclusivamente. Si algún Muggle o Sangre Mezclada osaba poner un pie en esas tierras, podría darse por muerto. Tan simple como eso.

Naturalmente la familia Black, que estaba a la altura y poseía el dinero, era dueña de una de aquellas 7 mansiones al más puro estilo victoriano. La Noble Casa de los Black era la más bella, la más elegante, la más fría. Cada muro de la mansión resonaba con ecos de gloria; sus estandartes eran el poder.

En aquellos momentos los gruesos muros de la mansión ahogaron un alarido de dolor, mismo que broto de la garganta cansada de un adolescente que se encontraba tirado en el suelo del lujoso salón: Sus delicados dedos tocando la mejilla magullada mientras miraba la sangre entre sus dedos, producto del labio partido.

Sus ojos plateados echaron chispas al posarse sobre el hombre que se erguía solemne ante él y sin perder el tiempo volvió a ponerse de pie, retándolo en silencio.

- ¿Cómo te atreves! – siseo el hombre venenosamente, contemplando a su hijo como la escoria que siempre había sido.

El chico esbozo una sonrisa torcida.

- Eres un cobarde – rió burlonamente – Tu amor por el dinero es repugnante, al igual que tus manías _pureblood_. Es una verdadera lastima que tenga por padre a alguien tan asquerosamente patético.

Otro golpe más, otro alarido de dolor. Sirius Black estaba de nuevo en el suelo, ambos brazos rodeando su adolorido abdomen, mientras se doblaba y caía de rodillas al suelo, apretándose el abdomen en un intento de recuperar el aire perdido.

- Maldito bastardo – murmuro con dificultad. Le dolía terriblemente respirar, y el frió que reinaba en la sala ocasionaba que su intento de recuperar el aire, fuera doloroso.

Se levanto con esfuerzos lanzándole una mirada de profundo odio al hombre frente a él -que ahora tenía una sonrisa triunfante en los labios- y tambaleándose salió de la sala y enseguida de la casa, sin importarle nada y sin que nadie lo detuviera. Jamás volteo la vista. Por fin había hecho lo que más deseaba: se alejaría de todo lo que le recordaba quien era (_O lo que querían que fuera_) Odiaba su apellido, odiaba sus raíces, pero mas odiaba a esa gente que jamás había tenido el gusto de llamar: 'Familia'

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

- ¡Me voy a la cama¡Buenas noches! – se despidió de sus padres, un chico alto con gafas, para después encaminarse a su habitación situada en el segundo piso de la casa.

Su cuarto era como seria el de cualquier chico de 16 años: Afiches de Quidditch sobre una cama individual con doseles color vino, un escritorio al lado opuesto de la ventana que daba al jardín, los libros del colegio tirados en un rincón, y un estante con otro tipo de libros (Sobre Quidditch), en el que se encontraba recargada su querida escoba

De pie en el marco de la puerta, sonrió satisfecho por el aspecto de su habitación y tras cerrar la puerta, comenzó a desvestirse con parsimonia, hasta que un sonido le alerto: Era un crujido débil que se fundía con el cálido viento de verano. Asociándolo con algún gato que anduviera por ahí fuera, no le dio gran importancia y comenzó a ponerse el pijama.

En ese instante, una sombra obstruyo el paso de la luz que ingresaba por la ventana haciéndolo volverse rápidamente, sorprendido y asustado por lo que ahí encontraría, mas lo que vio no ayudo para sacarlo de su impresión: Sirius Black se encontraba parado en el marco de su ventana (Se sorprendió a si mismo cuando se encontró tratando de adivinar como había llegado hasta ahí), con pinta de no haber comido en días y una fea herida que se asomaba en el labio inferior.

"¡Sirius!" Exclamó en un grito ahogado, precipitándose hacia la ventana cuando el chico comenzó a tambalear. Jadeó cuando sintió el peso sobre sus hombros y trabajosamente le ayudó a recostarse sobre su cama, sin poder evitar mirar horrorizado las heridas que estaban a la vista. "¡Madre mía¿Dónde te has metido, pedazo de idiota?" Deteniéndose un momento y viendo el rostro magullado, una extraña urgencia le invadió y salió corriendo de la habitación sin realmente importarle el hecho de encontrarse con tan solo el pantalón del pijama, el pecho desnudo.

El primer piso se encontraba a oscuras y ya no había nadie más. Suspiró aliviado y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el estante reservado para los remedios muggles. Tomando unas vendas, alcohol y ungüento para magulladuras, regresó a la habitación.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Bramó James cuando encontró al chico sentado en un borde de la cama mirando al piso fijamente. Cuando este levantó la vista y clavó su mirada gris en los ojos castaños de James, había un mar de tristeza. "Lo siento" Susurró casi inaudiblemente "No quise molestarte. Pero... fue el primer lugar que se me ocurrió."

James lo miró exasperado y le lanzó una débil sonrisa.

"Eh, Padfoot... No hay problema. De hecho, no debe de haber algún problema, porque te vas a quedar aquí" -

Sirius le miró interrogativamente.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

El chico de gafas lanzó un fingido suspiro cansado y después habló lentamente, como si Sirius fuera un niño pequeño.

"A que te vas a quedar aquí, Paddy" Sonrió sutilmente "¿De que otra cosa podría estar hablando¡Ah-ah! No me discutas" Exclamó cuando el pelinegro abrió la boca para reclamar. Sirius cerró la boca y lo miró con reproche. "Antes que nada, hay que curarte" Dijo, señalando los objetos que había dejado caer en algún momento.

Sirius asintió en silencio. Después de recoger los enceres se encaminó a la cama y estudió minuciosamente la herida en los labios. Haciendo una mueca de desagrado, subió la vista hasta clavarla en los ojos plata.

"¿Cómo rayos te hiciste esto?"

Sirius desvió la vista.

"Tropecé"

Y James, que había observado atentamente el pálido rostro de su amigo supo inmediatamente que mentía. Años de amistad habían logrado que lo conociera perfectamente... y ahí había algo que Sirius no quería que supiera.

"Está bien. Puedes decirme después." Dijo simplemente y mojó una gasa con alcohol, rozando con delicadeza la herida abierta. El cuerpo de Sirius se tensó y cerró los puños inconcientemente ante el ardor. "Ya sé que duele" murmuró James, sin detener su tarea "Pero si no lo hago, se infectará"

Entonces Sirius notó la suavidad con la que se realizaba la tarea y no se quejó más, consiente de que James trataba de hacerlo lo menos doloroso posible. Y se quedó quieto, centrando la vista en los ojos castaños de James que se mantenían fijos en sus labios, cuidando de que quedase perfecto. El dolor remitió entonces y notó que la herida ya no dolía; sus labios estaban bien –Tan bien como James logró hacerlo- e inmediatamente se llevó los dedos a la herida, tocándola suavemente y presionándola, sintiendo que el dolor ya era mínimo. Sonrió con agradecimiento y miró a James, que le devolvió la mirada con fijeza. Entonces bajó sus ojos castaños hacia su pecho y dijo con voz cortante:

"Quítate la camisa"

Las mejillas de Sirius se tiñeron de un suave color escarlata y se sobresaltó, apartando la vista avergonzado.

"¿Q-qué?"

"Quítate la camisa" Repitió "Parece ser que tienes una herida en el abdomen. Tenías dificultad para respirar, así que lo deduje. Y voy a curarla" Explicó, sonriendo disimuladamente.

Sirius asintió vigorosamente y llevó sus manos hacia los botones de la camisa azul que llevaba puesta, desabrochándolos con una lentitud pasmosa. La piel quedó descubierta, pero no apartó la camisa por completo, dejándola simplemente abierta. Su pecho pálido surgió de repente y con él un gran moretón azul justo en el costado derecho, que abarcaba hasta el ombligo.

Parecía bastante doloroso.

"Ouch" Dijo James, con una mueca de dolor. "Tienes una historia bastante interesante que contar"

Sirius no dijo nada.

"Pienso que hay que poner el ungüento y la venda. Si no se cura con eso; -además de que significa que estas bastante jodido- tendremos que decirle a mis padres"

Sin esperar respuesta –misma que no recibirá, de cualquier manera- destapó el pequeño frasco, que desprendió un agradable olor a hierbabuena y comenzó a expandirlo por la piel magullada con cuidado de no presionar demasiado.

Cuando consideró que era suficiente tomó las vendas, cubriendo el estómago de Sirius firmemente. Estaban bastante cerca y fácilmente podría Sirius rodear la delgada cintura de Prongs y eliminar la mínima distancia que los separaba y besar esos labios que prometían ser dulces.

Sirius se estremeció inconscientemente, sintiendo como los brazos de James le rodeaban y su aliento cálido chocaba con su pecho desnudo cuando este se acercaba para pasar las gasas por su espalda. Se recriminó a si mismo y dejó de pensar en ello, dándose cuenta de que no debería de tener esos pensamientos... y menos sobre James.

"Ya está. Espero que haya quedado bien" Rió con suavidad. Entonces se dio cuenta de su estado y el de Sirius, pensando en que la posición era de por si bastante comprometedora y se sonrojó fuertemente. Carraspeó y se acomodó los lentes sin necesidad, apartándose. Hubo un momento de silencio en el que James miraba por la ventana con las mejillas sonrosadas y Sirius no apartaba la vista de él. Entonces el silencio se volvió incómodo y Potter habló, cortándolo.

"Duerme en mi cama" Murmuró sin apartar la vista de la noche estrellada. Sirius reaccionó entonces.

"¡No!" Exclamó, mitad avergonzado, mitad aterrorizado. Simplemente no podría...

"Si" Replicó James, completamente indiferente ante Sirius "Estas herido, es lo mejor. Yo puedo dormir en el suelo, no me importa" Sonrió cálidamente.

"Pero..."

"Duérmete."

Aquel tono tajante terminó por exasperarlo. Se puso de pie rápidamente, olvidando el golpe del abdomen y las vendas que ahora la cubrían, causándole aún más problemas para respirar. Jadeó un "¡No!" antes de caer de rodillas abrazando su estómago y respirando con agitadamente.

Que su padre se pudra en el infierno. _Que se pudra. _

"¡Sirius¡Carajo, no te muevas!" Bramó James, enfadado. Le ayudó a levantarse y lo recostó –una vez más- en la cama. Los jadeos fueron disminuyendo hasta que la respiración fue pausada, tranquila. Entonces Sirius se quedó dormido contra su voluntad.El cansancio le venció; el dolor, la debilidad y la tranquilidad de por fin estar en un buen lugar lo llenaron y durmió sereno.

James sonrió imperceptiblemente. Tal vez fuera algo pretencioso, pero Sirius tenía razón: Tenía sus encantos. Comenzó a abrochar la camisa, rozando con suavidad la piel desnuda y sintiendo la calidez que de ella emanaba. _'Claro que si'_ Pensó, mientras sus dedos bajan con lentitud por la piel _'Tiene sus encantos ¡Jamás había sentido piel tan suave!' _

Rió entre dientes cuando el recorrido llegó a su fin y se dirigió al armario para sacar una plegable. A pesar de su tamaño, era cómoda y se ajustaba bien a su cuerpo. Colocándola al lado de la cama, el sueño le venció con lentitud, hipnotizado por la respiración pausada de Sirius.

Su último pensamiento fue '_Si tan sólo...' _

o.o.o.o.o.o

Aún no amanecía.

Era el punto en el que el sol y la luna se encuentran en un balance perfecto, ambos despuntando en horizontes opuestos y el cielo se teñía de un precioso color naranja. Eran aproximadamente las cinco de la mañana y Sirius despertó, habiéndose lastimado el costado entre los movimientos de la noche. Entonces reparó en James que seguía dormido en el suelo y quedó observándolo con un sentimiento de gratitud creciendo en su pecho, junto con algo más que le era imposible identificar.

Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que James había ganado; dormía él en la cama.

'_Mañana va a estar insoportable'_ Pensó, mirando el rostro apacible de este fijamente.

James se removió, sintiéndose observado y abrió los ojos lentamente, adormecido todavía. De inmediato encontró la mirada gris de Sirius y clavó ambos ojos en ellos, atontado por el sueño todavía.

"¿Qué tanto ves?" Preguntó con voz lánguida, bostezando suavemente.

"Nada" Respondió Sirius, sin apartar la vista. "Eh, James" Agregó de pronto, dispuesto a aprovecharse de la confusión del otro "¿Quieres dormir conmigo?"

"¿Para qué?" Dijo James, entrecerrando los ojos y dando una cabeceada.

Sirius sonrió.

"Estarás más cómodo, creo yo"

James asintió y se levantó con dificultad, dejándose caer al lado de Sirius. Se acurrucó en el pecho pálido y levemente magullado y cayó dormido inmediatamente.

Sirius rió con ternura y lo abrazó contra si, rodeando la estrecha cintura y enterró la nariz en el desordenado cabello azabache.

Durmió también, observando el perfil dormido de James que resplandecía tenuemente por los brillos de la luna.

* * *

**Notes( Léanla ¬w¬): **Este es un **fic compartido**. Quiero decir, está hecho entre dos personas: **_Lilit _**y yo, **_RsMoony_** así que nos pertenece a las dos n.n Y por lógica, el estilo de narración va a variar dependiendo de quien lo escriba. Los capítulos serán publicados alternativamente. Uno Lilit, otro yo. A mi me tocó empezar. 


	2. Night 2

**NIGHT2: BETWEEN FRIENDS**

James despertó en medio de tal calidez y somnolencia que no abrió los ojos, esperando así volver a dormirse... La suave respiración de alguien choco contra su nuca alborotándole aun más los cabellos y haciéndolo estremecerse levemente, mas aquel movimiento ocasionó que los brazos que lo sujetaban por la cintura lo pegaran mas hacia el cuerpo que dormía a su lado... Estaba apunto de volver a quedarse dormido cuando se percato de lo extraño que aquello parecía, sobre todo cuando se suponía que debía estar durmiendo solo en el suelo...

Abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándolos poco a poco a la brillante luz del día, mas cuando los abrió completamente y se percato de que la persona que lo abrazaba era Sirius, el corazón comenzó a latirle tan rápido que creyó que eso despertaría a su amigo... Rojo como un tomate, trato de separarse procurando no moverse fuerte para evitar lastimarlo, pero con aquello solo consiguió que Sirius lo aferrara más decididamente hacia él, tal como hiciera un niño chiquito con su peluche favorito...

Al sentir el cuerpo de su amigo tan cercas del suyo, James olvido por completo la herida de este y se apresuro a separarse tan rápido, que termino cayendo de la cama con un ruido sordo...

Sirius abrió los ojos con pereza mientras buscaba lo que le había despertado, para lo cual solo tuvo que percatarse de la falta de su amigo en la cama.

- ¿Qué haces ahí abajo, Prongs? – le pregunto mirándolo desde el borde de la cama con una dulce sonrisa divertida.

- Nada – se apresuro a responder James sin mirarlo mientras se sobaba la nuca sentado sobre el suelo de madera.

- ¿Qué sucedió, James! – pregunto la dulce voz de una mujer desde el piso de abajo, e inmediatamente Sirius supo de quién se trataba: Era la voz de la madre de James...

- ¡Nada, todo esta bien! – se apresuro a responder James alzando la voz lo suficiente como para asegurarse de que su madre lo escuchara.

- ¡Esta bien, pero apresúrate a bajar que el desayuno ya casi esta listo! – le indico la voz de su madre desde el piso inferior.

- ¡Si! – y tras responder, se levanto y contemplo detenidamente a Sirius por primera vez.

La verdad era que durante la noche el labio se había desinflamado un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar llamar la atención. Se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto pensativo...

- ¿Qué? – le pregunto Sirius algo incomodo ante la mirada de su amigo.

- Solo pensaba... Olvídalo. Espérame aquí – y sin darle tiempo a que protestara, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

Sirius permaneció contemplando la puerta unos segundos antes de apartar la vista y mirar la habitación. Sonrió divertido al ver la escoba de su amigo recargada en un estante lleno de diferentes libros sobre Quidditch, varios de los cuales, él mismo le había regalado.

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia la escoba; Sabia que a James le fascinaba todo lo relacionado con aquel deporte mágico, y debía admitir que era muy bueno en ello, inclusive jugaba como Buscador del equipo de Gryffindor.

* * *

- Buenos días James – le saludo su madre sonriéndole tiernamente desde la barrita de la cocina cuando lo vio aparecer en el quicio del comedor. Era una mujer hermosísima y joven; Su cabello era marrón y sus ojos castaños al igual que los de su hijo. 

- Buenos días – respondió James echando un vistazo al comedor.

El comedor y la cocina estaban pegados y eran amplios. En el centro del comedor había una mesa con 3 sillas y platos de diferentes guisos que su madre acababa de preparar.

- ¿Ya se fe mi papa? – pregunto mientras veía a su madre apuntar con la varita a 3 vasos que volaron y se posaron con delicadeza sobre la mesa.

- No, esta arriba arreglándose – le respondió saliendo de la cocina y acercándose a su hijo - ¿No te cambiaras antes de desayunar? – le pregunto al verlo que aun traía puesto el pijama.

- ¿Eh¡Ah! Si, si claro – respondió James y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir del comedor, mas se detuvo con una idea en la cabeza - ¿Sabes? Creo que necesitaras agregar otro lugar... – y sin dar tiempo para que su madre lo interrogara, desapareció de su vista lo más rápido que le fue posible.

Tras meditar un poco las palabras de su hijo, Joan suspiro y apunto la varita hacia la mesa. Las sillas se juntaron un poco más y una nueva apareció ocupando el cuarto lugar de la mesa.

- No me asombra que sea su padre: Se parecen tanto... – murmuro con una risita divertida mientras señalaba a la cocina y un vaso y un plato ingresaban volando para posarse delante de la nueva silla sobre la mesa.

* * *

- ¡Vaya¿A que se debe que madrugaste el día de hoy, James? – le pregunto su padre a modo de saludo cuando lo vio detenerse en la entrada del cuarto, mientras le sonreía divertido desde el espejo de cuerpo completo en donde se encontraba amarrándose la corbata de un elegante traje de vestir negro. 

- Buenos días papa – respondió James sonriéndole alegre. Su padre era un hombre alto y de semblante maduro, pero sin duda alguna también alegre; Su cabello era negro como el de James, pero sus ojos eran azules.

- ¿Como me veo? – le pregunto cuando termino de acomodarse la corbata mientras se volteaba y extendía los brazos a ambos costados para que su hijo pudiera verlo.

- Bien – le respondió James sonriendo divertido mientras le hacia un gesto de aprobación con el pulgar, sin embargo dudo un poco al recordar el por qué se encontraba ahí.

- ¿Sucede algo, James? – le pregunto su padre al verlo inseguro, mientras tomaba la capa negra que se encontraba sobre la cama.

- No, es solo que me preguntaba... ¿Te acuerdas de Sirius? –

- ¿El hijo de la familia Black¿Tu mejor amigo en Hogwarts? – inquirió su padre mirándolo con las cejas alzadas.

- Si, ese – respondió James sonriendo.

- Como no voy a recordarlo si siempre que te castigan es por que hicieron alguna travesura juntos – le dijo dirigiéndole un gesto de advertencia. James sonrió incomodo – Además, no dejas de hablar de él – añadió volviéndose nuevamente al espejo para acomodarse el cuello del saco.

- Si bueno... – James miro al suelo por que se había puesto rojo y no quería que su padre se percatara de eso – Me preguntaba si... Bueno, si puede pasar el resto de las vacaciones aquí con nosotros – su padre lo miro de reojo a través del espejo.

- ¿Sus padres ya le dieron permiso? – pregunto volviendo toda su atención a la tarea de acomodar el cuello de su saco, o por lo menos eso aparentaba.

- Bueno... – James desvió la mirada hacia la ventana en busca de alguna respuesta creíble; Sabia que si decía que los padres de Sirius le habían dado permiso no le creería, sobre todo por que la familia Black estaba de parte de Voldemort en sus ideales de la purificación de sangre, y los Potter por el contrario formaban parte de la Orden del Fénix, una fuerza opositora, eso sin mencionar que su padre era Auror...

Pese a todo aquello, resultaba curioso ver que aun que durante generaciones los Black pertenecieron a la casa Slytherin, Sirius fue el único que salió en otra casa (Gryffindor para ser mas exactos), eso sin mencionar su aversión a las artes oscuras, simplemente detestaba a su familia...

- Jakes se molestara – James parpadeo confuso y miro a su padre, el cual le devolvía la mirada desde el espejo – Sabes lo que opina sobre su amistad contigo... –

- A su padre no le importa lo que le pase a Sirius, solo le importa mantener su reputación de _"Pureblood"_ – murmuro encogiéndose de hombros. Aquel tema siempre resultaba bastante delicado y a veces incomodo de tratar.

- Pero si entera de que esta con nosotros, puede obligarlo a regresar a su casa – repuso su padre volviéndose por fin para contemplarlo.

- No lo hará, no quiere saber nada de él... – su padre le dirigió una mirada indagadora al volverse para verlo de frente – Llego anoche y estaba lastimado, parecía que lo hubieran golpeado... – agrego con un hilo de voz, pero su padre capto sus palabras perfectamente.

- Sabes que no puedo hacer nada en ese aspecto James, además, su padre es un representante del Ministerio de Magia de Francia que se esta quedando aquí en Londres – le recordó su padre.

- Lo se – respondió James con tristeza.

- Escucha James, sabes que no nos molesta la presencia de tu amigo en la casa ni mucho menos, Sirius es tan bien recibido aquí como cualquiera de tus otros dos amigos, pero si quiere quedarse, deberá dejar que tu mama le revise las heridas – James se imagino la cara que Sirius pondría al enterarse de la condición que su padre había puesto: Lo mas seguro era que quisiera irse inmediatamente...

- ¿Entonces puede quedarse? – pregunto.

- Claro – le respondió su padre sonriéndole – Pero seria bueno que le dijeras a tu amigo que no tiene por que meterse por la ventana de tu cuarto, no nos hubiera molestado si usaba la puerta –

- Se lo diré – dijo James sonriendo.

- Por cierto, a tu mama le agradará saber que sucedió con algunas vendas que desaparecieron anoche... – le dijo dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice. James asintió sonriendo y devolviendo la mirada.

- ¡Que tarde es! – exclamo de pronto al ver su reloj de bolsillo – Ya no me queda tiempo para desayunar; Será mejor que me vaya. Y no olvides en lo que quedamos... – le recordó antes de salir de la habitación apresuradamente hacia las escaleras.

James asintió sonriendo mientras lo veía alejarse.

* * *

La puerta se abrió y James ingreso a la habitación pensativo. 

¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto Sirius que lo observaba con curiosidad desde la cama y con la escoba de su amigo en sus manos.

James lo miro detenidamente durante algunos segundos antes de responder.

- Bueno, la buena noticia es que podrás quedarte – le dijo por fin mirándolo aun pensativo.

- ¿Y cual es la mala? – le pregunto suponiendo que si había una noticia buena, logia era que también debía haber una mala.

James volvió a contemplarlo detenidamente, pero antes de contestar aparto la mirada de su amigo y la poso en el suelo, no por que le incomodara responder la pregunta mirándolo, si no por que de alguna forma aquellos ojos grises habían llamado su total atención...

- Mi papa ya sabe que estas lastimado e insistió en que mi mama te revisara – dijo por fin tras un suspiro.

- ¿Qué! – salto Sirius asustado y nada contento, pero al levantarse tan rápido, solo consiguió lastimarse el abdomen que había dejado de dolerle.

- ¡Demonios Sirius, no hagas eso! – le espeto James acercándose hasta él para ayudarlo – Aun estas lastimado – Sirius le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

- No era necesario que se lo comentaras a tu papa –

- Lo siento... – se disculpo James después de ayudarlo a sentarse nuevamente en la cama.

Era sincero y Sirius lo sabía por la expresión arrepentida que reflejaban aquellos expresivos ojos castaños. Maldijo a sus adentros por no poder enfadarse con James.

- Ya no importa – le aseguro encogiéndose de hombros – De todas formas te debo el hecho de que me dejes quedarme en tu casa –

- No digas eso Sirius, aquí siempre serás bien recibido – le respondió James sonriéndole alegre.

Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

- ¿Quieres ir a ver a Moony? – pregunto James cuando descendió al suelo sobre su escoba, después de dar algunas vueltas en el patio trasero. 

Por obvias razones Sirius había tenido que quedarse en tierra firme, aun que eso no le hizo mucha gracia, pues aun que no formaba parte del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor como James, siempre había gustado de jugar ese deporte y volar sobre las escobas...

- ¿Vive por aquí cercas? – pregunto mirando a su amigo desmontar.

- Eh... No – respondió James pensativo – Pero se en donde vive y pensé que podríamos ir a visitarlo – Sirius le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria, pero al ver la sonrisa de James, no pudo menos que sonreírle.

- ¿Te dejaran? – pregunto.

- Por supuesto, es mas, hoy en la noche hablo con mis papas y si nos dejan ir, nos comunicamos a casa de Moony – le respondió sonriéndole.

- James, Sirius, vengan a cenar – les aviso la madre de James asomándose por el portón que daba al patio trasero.

- ¡Ya vamos! – respondió James mirando a su madre que volvía a meterse a la casa – Bueno, vamos a cenar y después les digo – y tras ayudar a Sirius a ponerse de pie, ambos entraron a la casa.

* * *

Yupi, por fin esta listo el seundo capitulo! 

Jeje, espero no haberlos hecho esperar demaciado, tuve algunas cosas que hacer y eso causo que el capitulo se retrasara un poco...

Como ya **RsMoony** les dijo, este sera un Finc compartido y estaremos alternandonos los capitulos, asi que este quedo a mi cargo, espero que les halla gustado n.n

Gracias **Sayuri** por dejarnos tu opinion n.n

Ok **RsMoony**, es tu turno, asi que comienza a escribir el tercer capitulo que ya quiero ver como queda! n.n


	3. Night 3

**Sleepless Night**

_Night Three: When the forest brings nightmares. _

La cena fue algo que Sirius jamás había experimentado.

Estar sentado en aquella mesa con ese sentimiento de _familiaridad_, tan cerca los unos de los otros y hablando de temas que realmente no tenían importancia eran lo que Sirius había añorado tantos años en secreto.

Una familia.

Las risas estruendosas de la familia Potter lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones con un sobresalto, provocando que casi volcara el vaso frente a él.

"¡Debieron haberlo visto¡Sirius no paró de croar todo ese mes!" Dijo James riendo y lanzándole a Sirius una sonrisa divertida que hizo que se tiñeran sus mejillas de rojo dándose cuenta de que era a lo que se refería James.

"No me extraña que los castiguen cada dos semanas" Sonrió la señora Potter mirando con cariño a su esposo.

"Se parecen mucho a ti, cariño" Rió entre dientes Alan, provocando una mirada curiosa de parte de Sirius que se mantenía al margen de la conversación.

"Mi madre era nuestra versión femenina" Explicó James a Sirius notando su expresión. "Siempre estaba en detención"

Los ojos castaños de la mujer brillaron de repente.

"Era bastante divertido. Lástima que Isabella haya tenido que irse a América" Suspiró Joan, sin perder la sonrisa "Isabella era mi mejor amiga" Explicó la señora Potter "conoció a un americano y quedó flechada. No la he vuelto a ver desde entonces"

"Lo siento" Susurró Sirius tan sólo por decir algo.

Joan sonrió.

"No tienes porqué, según me dice cada mes es muy feliz viviendo en América"

Hubo un cómodo silencio en el que James sonrió a Sirius alegremente e hizo un gesto con la mano izquierda indicándole que le siguiera la corriente.

"Eh, mamá, papá, quisiera pedirles algo"

Joan y Alan miraron a su hijo recelosamente.

"Sirius y yo pensábamos ir a visitar a Remus y... " Dijo James, ignorando el carraspeo inconforme de Sirius y el golpe debajo de la mesa, seguido del susurro _'Fue idea tuya, no me metas'_. Le devolvió el golpe con menos fuerza y siguió, sin mirarlo "...y queríamos pedirles permiso" Terminó, sonriendo angelicalmente a sus padres e incitando a Sirius a hacer lo mismo.

Este forzó una sonrisa que salió más parecida a una mueca, haciendo sonreír al Alan.

"Está bien" Concedió, mirando como James festejaba en silencio, Sirius mirándolo fijamente. "Pero los quiero aquí a las siete en punto. N¡ un minuto más ni uno menos"

Haciendo el signo de la victoria, James exclamó un "¡OK:D" y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Los señores Potter y Sirius lo observaron desparecer por el marco de la puerta con una expresión de asombro. Minutos después, Sirius murmuró tímidamente.

"Uhm... Gracias por la cena. Supongo que..." Bajó la vista hacia el plato, jugando con el borde del mantel entre sus dedos "Buenas noches ./." Murmuró antes de levantarse torpemente y salir apresuradamente del comedor.

Los esposos rieron suavemente.

"Creo que ya sabemos porque son tan amigos" Susurró Joan, tomando la mano de Edward y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. "¡Se parecen tanto!"

"Como tu y yo" Contestó de la misma forma Edward y, levantándose, besó la nunca de su mujer "Ven, vamos a dormir"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡No puedo creer que me hayas dejado sólo con tus padres!" Bramó Sirius entrando a la habitación de James hecho un bólido. "¡No sabes la vergüenza que pasé allá abajo!"

James soltó una risita, abrazando sus rodillas sentado encima de la cama con el pijama ya puesto y ladeó la cabeza al escuchar el timbre nervioso en la voz de Sirius.

"Tienes que aprender a estar con ellos, Padfoot. Si vas a vivir aquí tienes que perderles miedo. No te van a morder¿Sabes?"

Sirius gruñó amenazadoramente.

"Yo sé que no"

La sonrisa de Prongs se ensanchó. "¿Y entonces por qué no te quedaste en el comedor?"

"¡James!" Aún sentía los nervios que le atacaron en la cocina. Pasó una mano por su largo cabello negro, despeinándolo y respiró profundamente. Prongs definitivamente lo sacaba de sus casillas.

"¿Qué?" Replicó James mirándolo con ojos de becerro degollado y entonces Sirius supo que había perdido. Resopló enfadado y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa.

"Nada. Anda, hazme un favor y saca la plegable; tengo sueño y supongo que mañana nos levantaremos temprano"

James no contestó; su mirada se había perdido en las manos delicadas de Sirius que cada vez bajan más, dejando a su paso la vista de una piel que garantizaba ser suave. A pesar de haberla sentido la noche anterior, parecía no recordarlo y ansiaba sentir de nuevo la dulce calidez que emanaba de la piel blanca.

"¿James?"

La voz ronca de Sirius lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones, levantando la vista sobresaltado y clavándola en los ojos plateados que lo miraban con diversión.

"¿Si?" contestó, distraído.

"La plegable. ¿Podrías sacarla por mí?" Dijo Sirius, esbozando una débil sonrisa divertida y señaló el armario donde estaba guardada. James asintió vigorosamente y se levantó, tropezando con unos libros que estaban regados en el suelo. Resbaló hasta chocar con la pared justo al lado de la puerta del armario, lanzando un gemido lastimero que arrancó risas de parte de Padfoot que observaba todo desde primera fila.

"Torpe" Rió Sirius, acercándose hasta James y quitándole las manos del rostro. Tenía los ojos cristalinos y un gemido de indignación brotó de su garganta junto con un 'No te burles' que aumentó la sonrisa de Sirius si se podía más. La cara de James estaba sonrosada, y ni el mismo chico habría podido decir si era por el golpe o por el bochorno. Posiblemente era el golpe, porque le ardía terriblemente.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Sirius acariciando levemente la piel enrojecida, logrando que el color aumentara.

"S-si" Musitó, pegándose más contra la pared en un intento de alejarse de Sirius. Este lo miró extrañado y se alejó, abriendo la puerta contigua a James y sacando la plegable que había causado tantos problemas, la extendió al lado de la cama de Prongs, tumbándose a medio vestir.

"Bueno, a dormir entonces" bostezó "Tengo tanto sueño..."

James asintió y entró en la cama, haciéndose ovillo bajo las cobijas sumamente avergonzado.

Entonces Sirius sonrió y durmió también.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Sirius... Sirius"

James movió suavemente el hombro de Sirius, que seguía dormido. El chico se movió entre sueños y abrazó a la almohada, enterrando la nariz en ella sin hacer el más mínimo caso al chico.

"¡Sirius!... ¡SIRIUS!"

Cuando el dulce grito de James llegó a sus tímpanos, Sirius por fin abrió los ojos escandalizado y se levantó de golpe, chocando contra James y golpeándose en la cabeza con la de él.

"Itte(1).. ¡Padfoot¡Carajo, todavía te levantas tarde y me saludas con un golpe! x0x"

"Perdona" Sirius sonrió avergonzado, expresión que cambió segundos después a una indignada "¡Tu también tienes la culpa¿Qué maneras de despertar es esa?"

"¡La mía! ¬0¬" Exclamó James, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirando a Black con reproche, completamente preparado para irse ya a donde Remus al contrario de él y vestido con una camisa azul marino y un pantalón negro perfectamente amoldado a su cuerpo.

"Si, bueno..." Una casi imperceptible sonrisa acudió a sus labios ante el comportamiento infantil de James "¿Puedo tomar una ducha?"

Ladeando la cabeza, James dijo sonriente

"No, no puedes" Ante la mirada de sorpresa de Sirius, continuó "¡Tardas años bañándote y ya es tarde!" Protestó.

"Prometo no tardarme" dijo Sirius con una mirada suplicante. James simuló pensárselo.

"OK¡Tienes diez minutos!" Exclamó, riendo cuando Sirius corrió hacia el baño como alma que lleva el diablo (_n/a: ... se checan que rimó? xD). _

Mientras tanto, James sacó del armario la ropa que Sirius se pondría. Una camisa color vino junto con un Había estado prestándole ropa suya agrandada por unos cuantos hechizos de su madre, ya que el chico había llegado sin nada más que la ropa que traía encima (la cual estaba tan estropeada que parecía trapo de cocina). Aunque era algo bastante extraño mirar a Sirius vistiendo ropa suya, agradecía el hecho: Cada camisa que Padfoot usaba, se impregnaba de ese olor elegante característico de él.

Diez minutos exactos después, Sirius aún no había salido de la ducha.

"Argh, joder. Tendré que entrar" Y con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro, abrió la puerta del baño.

El vapor inundaba todo el cuarto de baño y se distinguían apenas la silueta esbelta de Sirius de pie en medio de la niebla. Lamiéndose el labio inferior con anticipación, caminó los últimos pasos que lo separaban de la visión.

"¿Sirius?"

"¡WAAH¡James¡Me asustaste!" Masculló Sirius, posando su mano derecha en su pecho en un gesto de exagerado sobresalto. James rió.

"Perdona, pero ya es tarde. ¡Dije diez minutos! Tú ya vas para los veinte" Musitó con un dejo de reproche en la voz, con la vista fija en los ojos grises de Padfoot. "Vamos tarde Paddy... ¡Van a ser las once y tu sigues sin estar vestido¡Así que apúrate a menos que quieras irte desnudo todo el camino hacia allá!"

Silencio.

"¿No crees que eso es bastante sugerente?" susurró Padfoot descaradamente, curvando los labios en una sonrisa atrevida que hizo que a James se le subieran los colores, sin quererlo víctima de su propia broma.

Desvió la vista.

"Apúrate¿Vale?" Murmuró y salió disparado por la puerta arrancando una risa histérica de parte de Sirius.

"¡Hey, espera¡Si no me vas a prestar ropa de verdad voy a tener que irme desnudo!" Dijo Sirius, riendo todavía y siguiendo a James hacia fuera del cuarto de baño.

Justo en el marco de la puerta, Prongs se detuvo. Extendió la mano y le pasó la ropa que se encontraba en una silla cercana, evitando mostrar el rostro sonrojado. Después dio un paso hacia delante y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Entonces se recargó en la puerta, esperando a que el rubor disminuyera y Sirius estuviera vestido para poder irse. _'Por favor' _pensó, moviendo los pies nerviosamente _'Quiero irme ya'_

Cuando la puerta se abrió a sus espaldas, haciendo que se tambalease hacia atrás y chocando su espalda con el pecho cálido de Sirius, todo pensamiento desapareció de su mente. Se dejó envolver por una tibieza que aumentó considerablemente cuando ambos brazos de Sirius le rodearon instintivamente para impedir que cayera, atrayéndolo más y más sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

"Cuidado" Dijo Sirius y su aliento chocó agradablemente contra la piel sensible de su cuello, haciéndolo gemir tan débilmente que el otro no lo escuchó.

La calidez se desvaneció entonces cuando Sirius se separó de él, tomándolo con suavidad de los hombros.

"Hora de irse" sonrió Sirius y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, pasando a James sin siquiera verlo y este lo notó, pero no le dio importancia.

Han pasado muchas cosas estos días, pensó y siguió a Sirius, que iba ya en la escalera.

Cuando llegaron al rellano del primer piso, la señora Potter lanzó un grito ahogado y se abalanzó sobre Sirius con una mirada de adoración en los ojos.

"¡Madre mía¡Eres muy guapo, Sirius!" Exclamaba mientras pellizcaba las mejillas blancas del chico, sonriendo maternalmente. James miraba todo un paso más atrás, sonriendo ante la cara de idiota que presentaba su amigo y la cara de embeleso de su madre. "¡Y James!" Gritó de pronto y entonces la sonrisa de tonta se borró de su rostro y palideció, viendo a su madre acercarse "¡Tu no te quedas atrás¡Mi hijo es muy apuesto, si señor!"

Mientras su madre jugaba con sus mejillas, James habría podido jurar que vio a Sirius reírse silenciosamente, con el rostro sonrojado.

"¡Es hora de irse, entonces¡Los quiero aquí a las siente en punto¡Un minuto más tarde y ambos..." Los miró fijamente, provocándoles un estremecimiento "...estarán en problemas!"

Los chicos asintieron, lanzándose una mirada aturdida y se dirigieron a la chimenea. Tomando un puñado de polvos Flu, James entró al fuego que rápidamente se volvió color azul y gritó "¡A la casa de Remus Lupin!". Pronto desapareció entre un torbellino de cenizas.

"Bueno, nos vemos Sirius" Sonrió Mrs. Potter "Cuida a James¿Vale? Que es un despistado" Rió suavemente y desapareció de la sala sin esperar respuesta.

"A penas puedo cuidarme a mi mismo" Dijo Sirius y rió entre dientes de la ocurrencia.

Después, desapareció envuelto en fuego color azul.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando cayó en el suelo de la casa Lupin, dio varias vueltas y terminó boca abajo en el suelo, cubierto de cenizas y con los lentes chuecos.

"Maldita chimenea" Gruñó entre dientes y se levantó a trompicones, recargándose en una silla que se encontraba cerca. Paseó con curiosidad la mirada en la habitación, observando que era sencilla, pero sumamente hogareña y destilaba calidez por doquier.

Era una habitación rectangular, con un tapete vino en el suelo y dos sillas –una en la cual estaba recargado- del mismo color de la alfombra. Más allá un librero rebosante de textos y cuadros no muy elegantes adornaban las paredes.

Sonriendo, pensó que esa habitación quedaba perfectamente con Remus.

Entonces Sirius apareció por la chimenea y el no cayó al suelo. Tosió varias veces y sus mejillas estaban manchadas de negro, pero a pesar de eso se encontraba perfectamente. Lanzándole a James una mirada fastidiaba en la que compartían su odio por las chimeneas, avanzó hacia el y le puso la mano en el hombro.

"¿Le dijiste a Remus que íbamos a venir?" Preguntó Sirius, sabiendo la respuesta.

"Ya se me hacía que se me olvidaba algo" Dijo James y le sonrió culpablemente.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, divertido.

"Vamos a buscarlo, Prongs"

James asintió y se dirigió a la única puerta que había. Esta daba a un pasillo en el que había tres puertas más, todas exactamente iguales.

"¿Buscamos en esta?" Dijo Sirius y abrió la primera puerta. Era un baño color verde oscuro con unos pocos adornos dorados. Cerró la puerta. "Creo que no"

Avanzaron a la segunda y fue turno de James abrirla, encontrando con la que –seguramente- era la habitación del licántropo. Había todavía más libros que en la sala y un escritorio bajo la ventana abierta. Sobre la cama de colchas blanca estaba Remus dormido apaciblemente, con la cabeza hundida en una almohada que abrazaba con suavidad y su cabello castaño de desparramaba sin orden sobre su frente.

"Ni para que me despertaste tan temprano" Gruñó Sirius y se acercó al borde de la cama, con intenciones desconocidas.

"Que iba a saber yo" Susurró James y se puso del lado contrario del de Sirius. Se miraron en silencio unos segundos y entonces, simultáneamente, se lanzaron sobre la cama –y por consiguiente sobre Remus. Este lanzó un alarido y abrió los ojos al instante, viendo, por un momento, rostros borrosos que reían.

Estoy soñando, pensó con la vista fija en esos rostros y aturdido por las risas que aún se escuchaban, mientras trataba de liberarse de esos dos cuerpos que se retorcían sobre él. Estoy en una pesadilla.

"¡Eh, Remus¡Levántate ya!" Rió la voz que reconoció como la de James y el sueño se esfumó de pronto y con el la confusión, reconociendo también a Sirius sobre él.

"¿Padfoot¿Prongs¿Qué hacen aquí?" Preguntó Remus confundido y, en lo más profundo de su ser, sumamente alegre por recibir visitas.

"¡Venimos a verte, Moony¿No te alegras de vernos!" Dijo Sirius, sobre él.

"¡Claro que si!" Remus sonrió "Si hubiera sabido que vendrían los habría recibido"

Ninguno contestó. Bajándose de la cama, tomaron a Remus de cada brazo y lo jalaron fuera de la cama revelando un pijama blanco con rayas verticales azules, de franela.

"¡Vístete, vístete!" Dijo Sirius y James asintió vigorosamente "¡Vámonos ya!"

"¿A dónde?" Preguntó Remus, confundido y James lanzó un suspiro fingido de agotamiento.

"¡Fuera!"

El resto de la tarde la pasaron en el enorme jardín trasero que se extendía hasta los lindes de un viejo bosque perdido.

Ni James ni Sirius notaron la enorme soledad que rondaba por la casa.

Tampoco notaron la mirada entristecida y abrumada que invadió los ojos miel del licántropo cuando miró al bosque.

**Notes:  
**No pude resistirlo xD.. "Itte" es la expresión japonesa de "ouch" :3  
Bien, bien! parece que el capítulo se alargó muxísimo más de lo esperado (50 KB o.oU –nee, me faltaron .5 para hacer los 50 ¬w¬-)  
Ojala que les haya gustado n.n tardé muxo en actualizar, pero espero que haya valido la pena -silly smile-  
See ya!  
**RsMoony**


	4. Night 4

**NIGHT FOUR:_ THE MARAUDERS_**

- James, Sirius, ya levántense – les apremio Joan desde el otro lado de la puerta mientras unos leves golpecitos en la misma resonaban en la tranquila penumbra de la habitación.

James abrió los ojos adormilado y con pereza estiro la mano a la mesita de noche en busca de sus lentes; Todavía se sentía cansado y quería seguir durmiendo, pero su cansancio tenía una razón: La noche anterior, él y Sirius se la habían pasado jugando hasta muy altas horas de la madrugada con el ajedrez mágico y la baraja explosiva, y quizás no hubiese parado de no ser por que su madre los interrumpió obligándolos a acostarse.

Sonrió al recordar eso, mas al voltear a ver el despertador, su sonrisa se borro de inmediato¡¡Apenas eran las 8:00 de la mañana!

- No puede ser – murmuro mientras se volví a acostar en su cama dispuesto a dormir de nuevo¿Por qué su mama los quería despertar tan temprano? Ella mejor que nadie sabia que no habían dormido mas que 5 horas por que ayer se habían dormido a las 3:00 de la madrugada...

- ¡James! – esta vez aquella era la voz de su padre y no la de su madre – Tu madre dice que deben levantarse si quieren que tengamos tiempo para comprar todas las cosas que van a necesitar este año; Las lechuzas con las cartas de Hogwarts acaban de llegar hace unos minutos –

- Será mejor que nos levantemos – opino la voz adormilada de Sirius, quien seguía recostado en la cama plegable, demasiado cansado para levantarse por cuenta propia aparentemente.

- Si, creo que – corroboro James levantándose muy a su pesar.

* * *

Los padres de James ya se encontraban sentados a la mesa listos para comer, mas parecía que los esperaban a ellos para comenzar.

- ¡Por fin bajan¡Por poco y pensé que tendría que subir por ustedes! – les reprendió Joan con tono reprobatorio y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- Lo siento mama – se apresuro a disculparse James sonriéndole inocentemente. Joan forzó aquel gesto para mantenerlo, pero suspiro y termino sonriéndole con aquella dulzura que la caracterizaba.

- Apresúrense a comer para que podamos irnos cuanto antes – les apremio con un tono de voz mas relajado y cálido.

James se apresuro a sentarse seguido de Sirius, quien lo miraba sin poder ocultar su asombro: Estaba seguro de que la madre de éste los castigaría, pues en verdad parecía molesta, mas solo basto que James se disculpara sonriendo de aquélla manera tan encantadora como solo él sabia, para que el coraje de su madre se esfumara de inmediato. Sonrió divertido, al menos ahora sabia que no era el único incapaz de enojarse con James.

- Por cierto Sirius, llego una carta para ti – le aviso Joan sonriéndole mientras le entregaba un sobre.

James se movió sobre su asiento para inclinarse hacía Sirius y poder leer el nombre de quien había mandado la carta.

- Es de mi tío Alphard – murmuro Sirius asombrado.

- ¡Ábrela! – le apremio James emocionado. Conocía al tío de Sirius y era en realidad, uno de los pocos parientes que le caían bien.

- Coman primero – los interrumpió el padre de James mirándoles significativamente.

- Si, lo sentimos – respondió James acomodándose sobre su silla para comenzar a comer de los deliciosos platillos que le rodeaban.

Sirius guardo la carta en el bolsillo de pantalón y se dispuso a comer.

* * *

Una hora después, los Potter y Sirius ingresaron al Caldero Chorreante.

- Papa¿Podemos ir a dar una vuelta por ahí? – preguntó James sonriendo sin poder ocultar la emoción que lo embargaba al estar ahí.

- Esta bien – accedió su padre sonriendo – Pero dentro de dos horas van a probarse las túnicas nuevas; Tu madre y yo estaremos esperándolos –

- Hay estaremos dentro de dos horas – convino James y se alejo hacía la entrada del Callejos Diagon seguido de Sirius, quien también estaba emocionado por estar ahí, había muchas cosas que quería ver y comprar.

Al poco rato, ambos se abrían paso entre la gente con el único objetivo de llegas hasta la tienda de Artículos para Deportes Mágicos.

- ¡Cuidado! – exclamo un chico de cabellos rubios y fríos ojos grises empujando a James molesto, pues éste en su carrera por llegar a la tienda, le había golpeado con el codo sin darse cuenta.

- Lo siento, yo... ¡Ah, veo que solo eres tu – dijo con indiferencia cuando se percato de quien era la persona con quien había chocado.

- La próxima vez fíjate por donde vas Potter¿O acaso ya ni esos horribles lentes te ayudan a ver? – se mofo mirándolo con aquella despectiva altanería tan propias de él – Por poco y ensucias mis ropas – agrego mientras se sacudía con un gesto de asco.

- Oh, por eso no te preocupes Malfoy, se ensuciaron en el mismo instante en que te las pusiste – respondió mirándole con aquel desprecio que se profesaban desde siempre.

- Vaya, pero si es Malfoy¿Andas perdido? – ambos se voltearon y vieron a Sirius que acababa de llegar, pues se había regresado al no ver a James a su lado.

- ¡Sirius! – exclamo como si en verdad le causara una gran sorpresa verle ahí – Creí que no tendrías el valor para salir a la calle después de que tu familia te corriera, pero ya veo que me he equivocado – los ojos de Sirius destellaron amenazantes mientras gruñía furioso.

- Eso es por que no soy una sabandija cobarde como tu – le respondió intentando controlarse, cosa que en verdad le resultaba difícil.

Lucius sonrió divertido y miro a James.

- Y por lo que puedo ver no aprendes¿Verdad, Sirius, aparte de que tu familia te a despojado de todo lo que poseías, aun así tienes el descaro de ir a buscar la ayuda de familia como los Potter... – no tuvo tiempo de hacer ni decir nada mas, pues en aquel instante James se le lanzo encima y comenzó a golpearlo.

Por algunos instantes Sirius estuvo tentado a ayudar a su amigo y golpear a Lucius, pero la gente comenzaba a acercarse atraída por el ruido de ambos chicos que peleaban.

- ¡Suéltalo, Prongs! – le pidió Sirius intentando alejarlo de su presa, mas James no tenía pensado soltar tan fácilmente a Lucius, aun que sea por esta vez lo mandaría a casa con algunas heridas que de seguro pasarían a herir su asqueroso orgullo, además, iba ganando, Lucius apenas y podía meter las manos para defenderse.

Con algunos forcejeos mas, Sirius logro separar a James de un gimiente Lucius que se retorcía en el suelo del dolor.

- ¡Suéltame! – exclamo James que aun tenía fuerzas para seguir golpeando a cierto rubio engreído de ojos grises - ¡Le voy a enseñar! –

- No hay necesidad de eso Prongs, el idiota ni siquiera puede levantarse – objetó Sirius sujetándolo con mas firmeza por la cintura, cosa que hizo que ambos cuerpos se pegaran mas. Ante aquel acto, James se olvido por completo de la pelea y sintió como su rostro se ponía completamente rojo.

- ¡Eres un imbécil, Potter – bramo Lucius cuando por fin pudo ponerse de pie con los ojos llorosos a causa del dolor – ¡Solo tu podías rebajarte a usas esas estúpidas costumbres Muggle¡Magos de Sangre Pura como tu y ese idiota de Sirius son los que le dan mal prestigio a el resto de nosotros! –

- ¡Si no cierras la boca te la cerrare yo, pero a golpes como hace rato! – le advirtió James mirándolo furioso, mas no intento soltarse de Sirius, su cercanía le turbaba si, pero no podía negar que sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cintura le causaban una placentera sensación.

Lucius pareció calibrar la situación y entonces dio media vuelta y se marcho echando pestes.

- Se ha enojado – comento Sirius divertido mientras lo soltaba.

- Se lo merecía – sentenció James extrañando el agarre de aquellos brazos.

- ¿Te lastimo? – le pregunto Sirius tocándole la mejilla en busca de alguna herida.

- No... – se apresuro a decir mientras se alejaba de contacto de las suaves manos de Sirius, pues la cara se le había puesto completamente roja – Estoy bien... –

- No seas necio y déjame ver – le atajó Sirius sujetándolo del brazo mientras que con la mano libre lo sujetaba por la barbilla para obligarle a mirarle.

James sintió un agradable escalofrió al contacto de la yema de los dedos de Sirius sobre su mejilla, al tiempo que se perdía en aquélla mirada gris que tanto le fascinaba.

- ¿Estas bien, Prongs? – pregunto Sirius al ver que este le miraba fijamente - ¿Prongs? –

- ¿Eh! Si, estoy bien – respondió apartando la mirada avergonzado.

- ¿Seguro? – pregunto sonriéndole divertido mientras buscaba sus ojos.

- si claro – volvió a responder evitando volver a topar con aquéllos ojos grises.

- Se nota que no pueden estar sin ocasionar problemas un solo segundo – comento una voz divertida a espaldas de Sirius.

- ¡Moony! – exclamo James sorprendido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Sirius.

- Vine con mis padres a comprar los útiles y decidí dar un paseo en dirección de donde venia Malfoy – comento como si tratara del clima o algo sin importancia.

James y Sirius sonrieron.

- ¿Qué tal se veía? – le pregunto James con divertida curiosidad.

- Oh, se veía tan arrogante como siempre, a excepción de que tenía un ojo hinchado y del labio le salía sangre – respondió Lupin sin darle mayor importancia. James y Sirius estallaron en carcajadas - ¿Qué sucedió? –

- Digamos que ahora si tendrá una buena excusa para lavar su ropa – dijo James cuando hubo controlado su risa.

- Si, iba muy sucio y furioso – comento Lupin sonriendo levemente a ambos chicos que le miraban divertidos.

La siguiente media hora se la pasaron caminando de tienda a tienda viendo las nuevas cosas que habían llegado y platicando de lo que harían cuando regresaran a Hogwarts.

- Miren quien esta ahí – dijo Sirius señalando divertido a un joven con movimientos torpes que chocaba contra toda la gente que pasaba a su lado diciéndole lo torpe que era al no fijarse, a lo que el respondí a con un tímido "Lo siento" sin dejar de mirar sobre su hombro con nerviosismo.

- Es Wormtail – dijo James sonriendo divertido antes de llamar la atención del joven y torpe mago - ¡Ey, Wormtail, aquí estamos! –

Al verlos, Peter sonrió aliviado y se apresuro a llegar hasta donde se encontraban.

- Hola chicos – saludo mirándolos aun nervioso.

- Hola Wormtail¿Qué haces? – pregunto James mirándolo divertido y a la vez curioso.

- Vine con mis papas a comprar las cosas que necesitare este año – respondió mirando nerviosamente sobre su hombro.

- ¿Qué sucede, Wormtail? – le pregunto Sirius escrutador.

- ¿Qué? No, nada, no sucede nada – respondió sonriendo en un fallido acto por ocultar la verdad.

- ¿Qué hiciste ahora? – pregunto James con mayor curiosidad.

- Yo... Nada, no hice nada – Sirius le dirigió una mirada significativa a Remus y James que se la devolvieron; Obviamente no le creían, pero le harían pensar lo contrario para que lo creyera, entonces quizás le preguntarían sutilmente, y como era costumbre, terminaría soltando todo.

A veces resultaba ventajoso, pero otras veces no tanto, por eso James y Sirius lo mantenían al marguen de las bromas y pleitos que tenían, no querían mas problemas de los que ya tendrían si los llegaban a descubrir, ya no decir si los descubría por que él habría la boca.

- ¿A dónde quieren ir? – pregunto James sonriente.

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos hacía allá? – propuso Peter señalando el lado opuesto del que venia.

- No, yo quiero ir para allá – contradijo Sirius señalando el lugar de donde Peter había venido. Este se puso nervioso.

- Todavía tenemos tiempo – comento James consultando su reloj de bolsillo.

- Pues andando – apremio Sirius poniéndose en marcha mientras los otros tres le seguían, aun que a James le pareció que en cualquier momento Peter saldría corriendo presa del pánico, pues se retorcía las manos sumamente nervioso.

Al poco tiempo Sirius se detuvo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Qué sucede, Padfoot? – pregunto James al verlo detenerse tan súbitamente.

- Miren quien esta ahí – les dijo señalando hacía una de las tiendas. James y Remus dirigieron sus miradas a donde Sirius señalaba, mientras que por su parte Peter se escondía detrás de James sin poder ocultar su miedo.

- Es Quejicus – dijo James sonriendo divertido cuando vio a Snape que entraba a la tienda señalada.

- Chicos, ya se metieron en un lió con Malfoy y... –

- No te preocupes Moony – le interrumpió Sirius con tono altanero – Tendremos todo el año para eso, solo quería saber que era lo que esta queriendo evitar Wormtail –

- A el todo lo pone nervioso – se burlo James sin poder evitarlo. Peter se puso rojo de vergüenza.

- Entonces es mejor irnos antes de que nos vea – propuso Remus aliviado de no tener que seguirles el juego a sus amigos, al final Sirius tenía razón, tendrían todo el año para molestarlo, y si tenía un poco de suerte, podría librarse de inmiscuirse en eso.

* * *

James y Sirius entraron corriendo a la tienda de túnicas, se les había hecho algo tarde.

- Espero que estén consientes de que les dijimos que en dos horas y legan media hora tarde – les amonesto el padre de James mirándoles molesto.

- Lo siento papa, es que cuando nos dimos cuenta de la hora nos encontrábamos lejos del lugar – dijo James a modo de disculpa. Sirius permaneció en silencio mirando el suelo avergonzado.

- Será mejor que vayan a donde esta tu mama – dijo dirigiéndose a James tras un suspiro y con un tono de voz mas relajado, comprobando nuevamente la teoría de Sirius: Sus padres tampoco eran capaces de molestarse con su amigo.

James asintió y ambos se alejaron a donde la mama de este primero se encontraba esperándoles para que les tomaran medidas.

* * *

Aquella noche al terminar de cenar, James y Sirius subieron al cuarto dispuestos a descansar, pues el día había sido mas excitante de lo que ambos habían pensado.

- Vaya, ahora si estoy cansado – dijo James mientras se tendía en la cama boca abajo con los ojos cerrados, permitiéndole al cuerpo descansar del agitado día que habían tenido.

- Yo también – admitió Sirius sacando del closet la cama plegable.

Cuando termino de acomodar la cama plegable, se percato de que James llevaba buen rato sin hacer ruido, cosa rara en él, así que se acerco a la cama y lo vio que dormía profundamente presa del cansancio, seguramente la pelea con Malfoy lo había cansado mas de lo que admitiría.

- Tonto, te quedaste dormido con los lentes puestos – le susurro con ternura mientras con mucho cuidado le quitaba los lentes. Lo cubrió con las sabanas y permaneció contemplándolo antes de apagar la luz y acostarse sobre la cama plegable dispuesto a dormirse.

- Sirius no me digas tonto... – escucho a James murmurar entre sueños, cosa que ocasiono que una sonrisa divertida asomara sus labios.

- Buenas noches, Prongs – murmuro antes de cerrar los ojos dispuesto a dormirse.

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_Por fin acabo n.n_**

**_Lamento mucho si he tardado mas de lo debido, intentare que no vuelva a suceder u.u _**

**_Espero que este capitulo halla sido de su agrado n.n_**

**_Lilit Yuu_**


End file.
